Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Beach Day! Day 2
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Day 2! What will happen this time? Sorry I suck at summaries I don't own the original Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood storyline


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Beach Day!  
Day 2

When Shannon and Ed woke up, Mustang was staring at them.  
"What is it Mustang?" asked Ed, waking Shannon.  
"Anything happen last night?" asked the Colonel with smirk.  
"Nothing, just sleeping." said Shannon.  
When Shannon fully opened her eyes, she saw that she and Ed were in a sort if cuddling position.  
"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Mustang said whilst still smiling.  
Ed moved the covers off. Shannon moaned as Mustang thought it was OK to open the curtains.  
Ed looked at the time. It was 9 a.m.  
"What sort of time do you call this! Everyone else is up. Hurry and have some breakfast and get dressed! We are all going fishing." said Roy.  
He soon left the room after the lecture.  
Ed slowly rose from the bed yawning.  
"I haven't gone fishing since I was a kid." Ed said with a smile.  
"Really, I don't think I ever have. Is it fun?" she asked.  
"Yeah! You catch and cook your own food." Ed explained.  
Shannon still didn't have the motivation to get out if bed after yesterday.  
"Help me up." she asked as Shannon held her arm in the air waiting for Ed to pull her up.  
He grabbed her hand and Shannon was pulled up.  
"Having and challenges today?" she asked.  
"What about... Who catches the biggest fish?" Ed said with excitement.  
"Sounds good." said Shannon.  
When Ed fully pulled her up, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"May the best fisher win." he said.  
Ed left the room and let Shannon get dressed.

***  
Ed went out to the dining room to have breakfast.  
"What happened last night brother?" asked Alphonse.  
"Nothing, Al. Just sleep." Ed said trying to keep in all his frustration.  
"I thought you would've got her for sure." said Alphonse.  
Shannon then came out of the room and did a big stretch and yawn.  
"Rooms free, Ed!" she called.  
Shannon went over and joined the others.  
Shannon wore a black tank top and a pair of torn, denim mini shorts, but had her bikini on underneath.  
Ed got up and left the dining room and to the bedroom.  
Everyone was spread out, some were at the table eating breakfast and some were on the couch.  
Shannon grabbed two pieces of toast and sat down with Al, May, Furey and Armstrong on the couch.  
Everyone chatted for a while and no one noticed that Mustang wasn't there.  
He suddenly, burst through the front-door.  
"I went to get some marshmallows for the bonfire tonight. Get ready everyone we're going fishing!" said the excited Colonel.  
Everyone wore the same bathers as yesterday and put on a shirt and some shorts if necessary.

***  
Everyone got ready and piled onto the bus and drove off past yesterday's destination and off to a jetty.  
They all climbed off the bus and grabbed a fishing rod that Mustang hired from the store.  
There was no one else at the jetty so there was enough room for everyone to try and catch a fish.  
"I'm going to catch the biggest fish!" yelled Ed.  
"No way! I am!" yelled Shannon.  
"Off they go again." sighed Alphonse.

Ed was first to throw in his line. It went out pretty far.  
Shannon had to go one better, so she threw hers out further.  
Everyone just sighed, knowing that they had to find a way to stop them from fighting.

"I got a bite!" called Brosh.  
He reeled in his line and pulled up a medium sized fish.  
"Nice try Brosh!" called Major Armstrong, pulling his line in that had an even bigger fish.  
"He's good." Ed said starring in amazement at the fish.  
"It runs throughout the Armstrong family generation!" called Armstrong with pride.

Soon Shannon got something.  
"This one is strong!" called Shannon.  
"Need any help?" asked Ed.  
He put his line down and came behind Shannon and helped trying to pull the fish in.  
They heaved and pulled as hard as they can.  
"I think I see it coming!" yelled Shannon.  
"Pull harder!" grunted Ed.  
With one last pull, the two pulled the giant fish up out of the water.  
Shannon yanked the rod, trying to pull it up to the jetty.  
"We got it!" Ed yelled in excitement as the fish flopped up on to the jetty.  
The two fell backwards in a heap. Shannon got up because she the awkward positions they were in.

"I did it! I think I win this round Ed!" called Shannon in victory.  
"No, I had to help you!" yelled Ed as he was getting up.  
"So I think you would call that a draw." said Ling pulling in his line.  
He had a pretty weird looking fish on his line.  
"Don't touch that fish young lord! It's a poisonous stone fish!" yelled Fu.  
Ling hesitated and threw the line back out, which let the fish off the line.  
"I want to jump off this jetty and go swimming!" called Shannon, taking off her tank top and shorts.  
"Just wait for the fish to swim away then I guess you can." said Mustang.  
Shannon watched the fish swim away then she slowly backed away so she could get a run up.  
"I'll come too!" yelled Ed.  
He took off his shirt and hot back to where Shannon was standing and got ready.  
"Anyone else who wants to jump with us?" asked Shannon.  
"I will!" called Alphonse.  
He took off his shirt and stood with the two.  
They all held hands and ran, so that no one could chicken out.  
"Ready?" asked Ed.  
The others nodded. The two Elric's were on the outside and Shannon was in the middle.  
They ran as fast as they could and leaped off the edge and plummeted to the water.

When they surfaced they all laughed.  
"That was fun! Let's do it again!" yelled Alphonse in excitement.  
The three found a ladder and climbed up to the top.  
This time, everyone went at different speeds.  
The third time, they stayed in the water and swam around for a bit. It was so relaxing.  
"Want to race me to that buoy over they and back here?" challenged Ed.  
"You're on!" said Shannon excepting the challenge.  
"Ready...Set...GO!" yelled Alphonse starting the race.  
"And they are off and racing yet again, ladies and gentlemen! The swimming tournament has begun!" Armstrong took the role as the commentator again.  
The two went super-fast.  
Shannon swam like a fish and was only just in front.  
"Look at these amazing competitors, ladies and gentlemen!" said Armstrong.

Scar just pulled up another fish and was then able to watch the race.  
Shannon got around the buoy first, but Ed over took her.  
"An amazing feat! Watch closely. Who will win!" yelled Armstrong in suspense.  
Everyone pulled in their lines so none of them would get on the hooks.  
"Their getting closer! And what is happening?! Shannon has just dived deeper!" Armstrong yelled in amazement.  
"My money is on Edward!" yelled Brosh.  
"Mine too!" yelled Ross.  
"Mine is on Shannon!" yelled Ling.  
"Good choice young lord." said Lan-Fan and Fu, nodding their heads.

Alphonse pulled up a piece of seaweed to use as a flag.  
Shannon reappeared just at the finish line.  
"Hey, looks like I won!" yelled Shannon in victory.  
"Did you use your alchemy?!" yelled Ed just getting to the line.  
"No way! I wouldn't cheat! If I did, you would've seen the light." explained Shannon.  
"Good point." said Alphonse.  
Shannon went to climb the ladder, but Ed pulled her by the arm back down. She fell back into the water.  
She resurfaced and spat water at Ed's face.  
"What was that for?!" asked Shannon.  
"Just thought it would be funny!" replied Ed.  
Ed and Al laughed for a bit, and then Shannon splashed water at their faces.  
"I have the last laugh!" she yelled, whilst climbing back up the ladder.  
"That's two rounds to me, one for you." Shannon said getting her towel and wiping her face.  
"Are you two going to fight this whole trip?" asked Mustang.  
"Probably, but we will stop soon." said Ed.  
"That would be nice." sighed Ross.

The others soon stopped fishing and lumped off the jetty, too.

Some of the group swam out to look for other sea life; some went to the surfacing reef and went for another go at fishing.

May and her panda went to the sand with Hawkeye and Black-Kayate and played around on the beach.

Shannon, Ed and Al went and found some rocks to lie on and bask in the sun.

It was almost lunch time. Everyone stopped whatever activity they were doing and git to the top of the jetty to see what Mustang had planned.

No one knew it, but Mustang got up early, when I mean early I mean 5:30 in the morning, and made sandwiches. Roy got to the bus and opened the cooler-box and handed everyone a sandwich.

When most of the group got a sandwich, they went to various spots. Some went to the rocks, some sat at the edge of the jetty, some sat under the shade of the bus and some walked around to the sand.

When everyone was finished, they went and found something to do.

Armstrong went to the sand and flexed his muscles, May practiced tai-chi with Hawkeye, Ross, Brosh Furey, Fallman, Ling, Lan-Fan, Scar, Fu and Breda, Ed, Shannon and Alphonse went swimming and Roy and Hughes went fishing again.

It was getting dark. The time was around 5:00.

Everyone gathered on the beach and gathered some wood to start the bonfire.

Ling carried the marshmallows.

When there was enough wood, Mustang put on his ignition gloves and sparked a fire.

The fire grew into a roaring flame.

Everyone grabbed a marshmallow, put it on a stick and put them near the fire. They slowly roasted.

"Great idea Mustang!" said Shannon with a grin.

She took a bite. The outside was a crispy brown and the inside sweet and gooey.

Hawkeye cooked a marshmallow for Black-Kayate.

The dog instantly took a bite and struggled as the marshmallow got stuck to the roof of its mouth.

By the time everyone had finished with the marshmallows, the sun had fully set. The full-moon came out and lit up the sky with help from the stars.

"Yesterday, after noon, you said you liked how beautiful the sky looked when it was dark," asked Ed turning to Shannon. "You never told me why."

"It says it in my State Alchemist name. I guess, in my past, I must have enjoyed the night. I like it because, the shadow world is happy when it is and it's nice to see them happy," explained Shannon.  
"It brings out happiness within me, I'm not sure why."

"It makes your eyes stand out." complemented Ed.

"Thanks, no one has said that to me. Well not that I can remember." said Shannon with a smile.

All of the group, except Shannon and Ed, got up and wadded through the water.

"What have you been trying to say to me, Ed?" asked Shannon staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?" Ed replied with another question.

"You kiss me. I don't understand

"It means that... I love you." said Ed with a smile.  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Mustang turned around and saw them.

MUSTANG'S P.O.V  
I knew it would happen sooner or later.

Ed pulled Shannon into a tight hug.  
"I love you. Nothing will change my mind." said Ed.  
Shannon looked up into Ed's eyes. She liked the way he would look at her. With his beautiful, golden eyes.

SHANNON'S P.O.V  
I have never had this feeling before, that I know of. Am I beginning to fall in love? If so, I like it.

***  
Ed pulled away and looked deep into Shannon's eyes.  
"Your eyes are sea green again, I like that about you. You change." Ed complemented.  
"Thanks. I like yours too. I think peoples eyes bring out their personality or emotion. Since yours are gold, you must be happy and do anything to cheer someone up." explained Shannon.  
"Really, I didn't think someones eyes could tell so much about a person." Ed asked curiously.  
"Want to go and join the others?" asked Shannon.  
"Yeah!" Ed said excitedly.  
They got up from around the fire and ran to the water.

Everyone splashed around in the water for what felt like ages.  
When Mustang ran to the bus, he checked the time. It was almost 7:00.  
"Hey! Everyone, get on the bus!" yelled Mustang.  
Everyone ran out of the water and around to the bus and got a seat.  
They all set off to the chalet.

***

When they arrived, they all piled out of the bus and into the house.  
When the group had their showers, they all gathered around the T.V to watch another scary movie Havoc borrowed. Hughes popped the popcorn and joined the others.

The movie wasn't very scary, but there was a lot of guts and gore.  
The time went by quickly and no one noticed.

***

The movie was half way through and Shannon had fallen asleep with her head resting on Ed's shoulder again. He rested his head on hers and watched the rest of the movie.

Mustang made a few sandwiches and handed them out so everyone wasn't hungry later.  
When he got around to Ed and Shannon, he just smiled. Ed woke Shannon up and got her a sandwich.

***

When the movie ended, it was 11:00. Everyone brushed their teeth and went to bed.

When Shannon and Ed went to bed, Ed leaned over and kissed Shannon with passion. He licked the bottom of her lip. His wish was granted and his tongue explored her mouth.  
Shannon didn't understand at first, but soon did.

When the kiss broke, the two starred at each other with smiles on their faces.  
The two couldn't go to sleep.  
So they decided to check in on everyone else to see of they were asleep.

***

The first room they checked was Alphonse.  
They peeped from the edge of the door way.  
He was fast asleep. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The next room up was Scar's.  
He wasn't in bed yet. He was looking out the window. The two didn't know why so they went to the next room. Shannon led off and Ed followed. He tripped over the carpet that was leading to Scar's room and fell on Shannon.  
The two tried not to laugh or cry out in pain or Scar would spot them.

The two got up and check who was next.  
It was Major Armstrong.  
He had his back facing the door way.  
The two tried to look carefully without him noticing.  
The Major was lifting weights.  
Typical of Armstrong, so the two crept off to room 4.

Hawkeye was in the next room.  
She was asleep with Black-Kayate at the end of the bed.  
Nothing unusual.

Next room, they could hear snoring.  
It was Breda.  
The snoring was loud and by the sound of it, it wouldn't stop soon.

Everyone else was sleeping normally except for Mustang, he was sprawled out all over his bed, snoring.

***

Ed and Shannon went back to their bed.  
They lay there for a while and talked quietly.

"Hey Shannon." asked Ed.  
"Yeah." answered Shannon.  
"Have any of your memories come back?" he asked.  
"No, not really, but I like my life now with out them. It's like I'm starting again and maybe for the better." said Shannon.  
"Really? I would hate to loss my memories, I wouldn't stop until I got them back." Ed thought out loud.

The two slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms


End file.
